The Animal Models Core (AMC) provides specialized expertise in the use of animal models and state-of-the-art instrumentation to facilitate animal research related to nutrifion and obesity. The AMC is a unique resource for investigators with services and resources offered not available elsewhere on campus. The Specific Aims of the Core are: Table of Contents 1. Introduction and Summary of Productivity 2. Rationale and Strategy 3. Administrative Structure and Personnel 4. Core Services 5. Core Management 6. Training and Educafion 7. Future Directions 8. Human Subjects 9. Animal Welfare 10. Literature Cited 1. To provide expertise in the use of animals models for nutrition/ot)esity research; 2. To provide state-of-the-art instrumentation and methodology for the determinafion of energy balance (food intake, energy expenditure, activity, and core body temperature); 3. To provide state-of-the-art instrumentafion and methodology for the determination of body composifion (dual energy X-ray absorptiometry, quantitative magnetic resonance, and microcomputed tomography); 4. To provide cost-efficient services to Core users; and 5. To promote interactions among investigators and to provide training in animal models and phenotyping methods.